totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Stranded
Setting course for Total Drama's seventh addition, Chris McLean thought he had it all in the bag. The perfect cast, location, gimmick... until everything went awry and the Total Drama Jumbo Jet ended up on Nowhere Island! Chris wouldn't let this get in the way of the promised season, so the fifteen people found themselves competing in spite of the crash. These poor contestants literally have no choice but to build their own shelter, scavenge for their own food and fight until only one remains.This is Total Drama's roughest, rawest, realest season yet! ~ Total Drama Stranded The Unlucky Ones Andre: A sheltered kid constantly limited by his protective mom. He joined the season looking for a break, but unfortunately for him it looks like that isn't gonna happen! Blaze: A boy who decided to participate to confront his undying fear of mainstream culture! He finds the fact the hipster label is commonly slapped onto him confusing, because he doesn't own a TV and hasn't heard of the word before! Dallas: A sixteen year old who thinks he's a superhero! Which is cool and all, except for the fact he thinks he can fly... a misconception that lands him in the hospital daily. He also runs around shooting string at "criminals" (clueless elders). He auditioned for Total Drama to show what true justice is to the world and take down "crimelord" Chris. Garfield: A mad scientist known for conducting crazy and dangerous experiments... in his basement. His parents were just waiting for a colossal catastrophe to happen and it did - costing Garfield his home and hard work! The recent series of events (and angry parents) were motivation for him to go on Total Drama and win the cash prize. Grace: A chick who you could say is a bit... psycho. Gracie liked guys a lot from day one, and I mean a lot! It later blossomed into a obsession. She's oblivious to the fact her stalkees fear for their lives and can't stand her. She signed up for Total Drama to stalk her latest obsession, Chris McLean, convinced they'd marry by the end of the season! Good luck with that one. Irene: A girl who has always had her head in the clouds. For once she decided she wanted to try and make one of those many, many dreams come true by winning the cash prize! Kitty: A former school bully who has recently dropped her old habits and set out to be the nicest person she can possibly be! Except Kitty still has an underlying inclination to be a, well, jerk... and suffers some pretty major blunders every so often! She's got a long way to go, and everyone's been wondering: when will she finally break? Maybe Total Drama is enough to make that happen! Marcus: A mind-blowingly handsome, athletic ladies man skilled in just about every field... so he thinks. In reality Marcus is a paper thin geek inexperienced in just about every field. In his own little world he has the goods to back up his massive ego, and Total Drama is what he's set out to "conquer" next! Ophelia: A complete opposite of her sister, Ophelia has always lived in her twin's shadow and failed where she succeeded. She's setting out to impress her parents by bringing home a hefty cash prize and proving she, contrary to popular opinion, is better than her other. Queenie: A sassy teen girl who believes she was sent from God himself to teach the world a lesson in fashion. In her book, nobody is as stylish as she is, and if she catches you in something out of style or tacky, she'll make sure she lets you know! Reed: A totally clueless teen who was convinced by his stressed parents he was being sent off on a free vacation to Hawaii. I guess he's in for a little surprise! Judging by his outer appearance you'd think he's got it all, but take a minute to talk to him and you'll notice he's as dumb as (or maybe even dumber than) a sack of rocks! Shawna: A protective mother who just couldn't let her son compete without his momma by his side. When he was cast, she threatened to sue and pull him from the show if she couldn't play too. So the producers were forced to cast her and effectively stomp on Andre's dreams of a mom free Summer! Vince: An obsessive gamer, Vince spends his hours leveling himself up in MMOs. When he's rarly forced to leave the house he has his trusty 1DS handy! As hard of a job as it was, his mom managed to rip him from his PC and send him off to compete on Total Drama's latest season to learn some "real skills." How is this poor boy going to survive through a game withdrawal!? Veronica: A washed up child star starving for attention. Veronica's days of stardom are long gone, and that's something she refuses to accept. She hit it big at age 8; appearing on several commercials and becoming a hometown sensation. As she got older however, things changed, she ran out of opportunities and is still trying to ride off of her preteen success! Nobody even remembers who she is. Total Drama is what she sees as her chance to regain that former stardom. Zuri: A (presumed) teen who Chris himself doesn't remember casting. Nobody has any memory of her being on the plane, either. She just suddenly appeared... there... on the island, at least everyone thinks. She doesn't even seem to have a clue who she is. Episode 1: No Highway in the Sky BEING WRITTEN!!!